1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a server configured to process an image signal to be displayed as an image in a system, a control method thereof, an image processing apparatus, and a control method thereof, more particularly to a server configured to recognize a voice command of a user to perform a function or operation corresponding to the voice command, a control method thereof, an image processing apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes an image signal and/or image data received from the outside according to various types of image processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed image signal on its own display panel or output the processed image signal to a display apparatus, including a panel, to display an image based on the image signal. That is, the image processing apparatus may include any device capable of processing an image signal, regardless of whether it includes a panel to display an image. For example, an image processing apparatus having a display panel may be a TV, while an image processing apparatus having no display panel may be a set-top box.
As a variety of additional and extended functions are being added to an image processing apparatus as technology develops, diverse configurations and methods of inputting user desired commands to the image processing apparatus in order to request or control these extended functions are also being developed. For example, when a user presses a key/button on a remote controller, the remote controller transmits a control signal to an image processing apparatus so that a user desired operation is performed. Currently, various configurations of controlling an image processing apparatus considering a user desire are proposed. For example, an image processing apparatus detects a motion or voice of a user and analyzes the detected data to perform a relevant operation.